


L'AMOUR CRÈVE DANS LES RUES

by Laeana



Series: Recueil~ [25]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, FC Barcelona, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Paris Saint-Germain F.C., Points of View, Rumors, Sappy Ending, Song Lyrics
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Parce que Neymar pourrait partir d'un instant ou un autre, parce que leur relation est secrète, Kylian sait bien que tout ne durera pas.Et a du mal à l'admettre.





	L'AMOUR CRÈVE DANS LES RUES

**Author's Note:**

> Crédits : Arven - L'amour crève dans les rues

**« Autant dire qu'on est seul quand l'amour crève dans les rues**

**Au bout d'une cigarette la cendre tombe sur le trottoir mais la fumée s'élève**

**Dans le boucan de l'avenue**

**Je l'ai sentie au bout de mes lèvres sous les lampadaires de la gare »**

Dire que leur relation va bien est un mensonge. Depuis que Neymar a des envies d'ailleurs, tout va mal entre eux. Les disputes règnent. Le silence et le secret pèse sur le plus jeune qui, avec le temps, a compris l'importance de cacher sa vie privée aux médias mais qui déteste cela toujours autant.

Se cacher. Il a l'impression d'être un sale petit secret. Bordel, ils sont en couple ! C'est pas le genre de choses que tu caches sous le tapis, non ? 

Savoir que le brésilien est sur le départ ravive toutes les insécurités qu'il a jamais pu avoir. Il a dû mal à sortir la tête de l'eau, à jouer correctement sans être submergé par toutes sortes de pensées, d'inquiétudes.

Est-ce qu'ils seront solides ? Est-ce qu'ils tiendront la distance ? Est-ce qu'ils sauront toujours s'aimer si jamais ils ne sont plus à côté ? Il sait que la réponse est non.

Leur amour est fragile, si nouveau. 

Kylian est bisexuel, ce n'est pas une maladie. Il aimerait que le monde arrête de tourner et revenir à l'époque où il n'était pas célèbre parfois. Rien que pour la tranquillité, le bonheur de se balader dans les rues sans être reconnu.

C'est ce qu'on appelle le revers de la médaille. Vouloir jouer, vouloir être le meilleur, vouloir être sur le devant de la scène, sans savoir qu'au final, là-bas, on est quand même terriblement seul.

Neymar ne lui parle presque plus, c'est comme s'ils avaient rompu. Et ça lui brise le cœur. Il ne veut pas le quitter, il ne veut pas le perdre. Il se souvient de l'avoir supplié longuement lors d'arguments qui ne menaient nulle part.

Ce ne sert à rien. Il désespère. Il perd de la concentration. Le plus âgé n'est plus avec lui sur les terrains. Il a encore la fantaisie de penser que ce n'est que pour le moment. 

C'est vrai que c'est naïf de sa part de penser qu'il aurait pu garder son coéquipier avec lui, le convaincre. Quand tant d'autres l'ont eu avant lui et tant d'autres l'auront après lui. Et alors, et si–

Il devrait arrêter de penser, il devrait arrêter de croire. L'espoir c'est bien beau mais c'est ce qu'il y a de plus douloureux dans la vie. Il suffit qu'il y en ait un peu pour faire accomplir aux hommes des choses folles. Et les entraîner dans la mort avec lui.

Cela se sent vite quand quelqu'un est sur le départ, a envie d'ailleurs. Cela se ressent en lui, dans son attitude, ses pensées, ses paroles, tout. Il aimerait pouvoir être comme leurs camarades, comme Marco, et l'encourager. Mais il ne peut pas. Ce serait se crucifier.

Et les rues de Paris n'ont jamais les mêmes vues, les mêmes odeurs, la même sensation magique, que quand il est avec Neymar. Sans lui, tout devient plus terne. L'Amour, définitivement.

Et il se blesse. Redescend d'un nuage. Bordel. 

**« Mais j'essaie encore**

**Mains contre mains, corps contre corps**

**Affronter le destin, dessiner le dessin**

**Et faire les morts**

**On sera toujours pareil**

**Car au fond on s'aime**

**Comme on se déteste**

**Mais maintenant je reste**

**On sera toujours les mêmes**

**Allongés sous les étoiles**

**À contempler le ciel**

**À écrire nos rêves »**

Avant le match, Neymar est revenu le voir et s'est excusé pour son attitude, sans s'expliquer pour autant. En bonne poire qu'il est, il a accepté. Parce que son petit-ami lui manquait beaucoup trop pour qu'il pense à vivre sans lui.

Ils se sont embrassés. Encore et encore. Il a senti qu'il avait manqué aussi à son compagnon. L'impatience, la passion et la tendresse se sont mélangées alors que le plus âgé voulait tout faire bien.

Ils ont fait l'amour. Allongés. L'un sur l'autre, l'un dans l'autre. Enlacés. Il n'aurait rien pu souhaiter d'autre. Au milieu des "désolé" et "je t'aime" qu'a lâché son brésilien, il aurait voulu demander si c'était leur dernière fois.

La descente lente, digne d'une étoile qui se meurt. Ensemble, ils sont une constellation qui finira par s'éteindre avec le temps et rien, pas même lui, ne peut ralentir cela.

Il voudrait croire être assez fort mais au bout d'un moment il se rend bien compte que ce n'est pas quelque chose qui ne peut dépendre que de lui. Les choses unilatérales dans un couple ne marchent jamais.

Une seule personne à prendre des directives ? L'autre finira par s'en lasser. Une seule personne à être blâmée ? L'autre finira par s'en aller. Une seule personne à maintenir les deux bouts, à tout faire pour ne pas couler ? Elle finira par abandonner.

Seul, ce n'est jamais possible.

Il aime Neymar, il l'aime tellement. Ce n'est pas juste un béguin comme il a connu dans ses années adolescentes, c'est quelque chose de réel, de vrai. Enfin quelqu'un avec qui il a connu les flammes, le danger, le bonheur, le malheur.

Pourquoi cette scène de chambre ressemblait-elle tellement à des au revoir ? Peut-être parce que c'en était. Il ne sait pas. Il n'en a jamais rien su. Son amant refuse de lui dire quoique ce soit à ce propos, comme si cela allait le blesser.

Mais ça ne sert à rien. Il est déjà blessé. Il est en train de se briser en deux. Se fissurer, bout par bout. Ce n'est pas si grave s'il doit affronter des vérités dures, des rêves qui se brisent.

Pas grave. Quasiment toutes les personnes qu'il a aimées lui ont laissé des cicatrices, des marques. À lui tout seul, il est un vrai étendard vivant. Quelque chose qu'il ne partagera pas bien sûr.

Les gens finissent toujours par le blesser d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'est la vie. Même couvert de cicatrice, on continue d'avancer. Certains se moquent. Certains peuvent rire derrière leurs écrans, dire qu'il est trop jeune pour parler de cela.

Mais personne n'est jamais trop jeune pour se faire marquer au fer rouge. Pour souffrir. Pour vouloir disparaître parfois. Être invisible. Juste pouvoir respirer. Sans avoir ce poids sur la poitrine qui nous étouffe.

Kylian quitte le lit de Neymar à regret, le laissant dormir dans son lit. Ce soir, il a match. Sa motivation, il doit la retrouver. Il part faire un footing, pour laisser toutes ses pensées noires derrière lui.

Quand il revient, son compagnon est parti sans laisser un mot. Un sourire sans joie prend place sur ses lèvres. Ils poursuivent le même jeu. C'est impitoyable, il n'est même plus sûr de vouloir y jouer. 

Il en a marre. Il est fatigué de tout. Il aimerait revenir à ses vacances loin de tout, avec juste sa famille. Loin de son brésilien. Loin du PSG. Loin de tout. Là où est sa place finalement, là où il n'est personne.

Mais c'est impossible évidemment. Alors il n'y pense pas davantage et entre sur le terrain. Jusqu'à–

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se blesse.

**« Mais dans ce rêve**

**J'faisais la guerre avec moi même**

**J'suis tellement perdu que c'est mes démons qui appellent à l'aide**

**Mon cœur s'effrite, mon cerveau se remplit**

**Si j'perds l'amour de ma vie j'dirai juste "tant pis"**

**Mais on fait tout pour s'faire du mal**

**Et on fait tout pour s'donner envie**

**Mais si on s'fait du mal c'est peut être pour être sûr d'être en vie »**

Et peu importe le nombre de fois que Neymar frappe à sa porte, Kylian n'ouvre pas. Recroquevillé dans sa salle de bain, il est épuisé. S'il y a une personne sur terre qu'il ne va pas voir, c'est lui.

— _Amor_, _amor_. S'il te plaît. Laisse-moi te parler.

— Non. Va-t-en.

Il ne sait même pas si c'est audible. Sa tête casée dans ses bras, c'est un miracle s'il arrive à sortir un murmure. Sa voix est cassée. Il a envie de crier son injustice. En fait, il l'a déjà fait. Quand il était seul.

Des matchs importants vont venir. Pour le PSG et l'équipe de France. Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il fait bien sûr ? Il se blesse ! Un mois. Il sait qu'il doit se ressaisir pour guérir le plus vite possible mais là il a juste besoin de broyer du noir avant de revenir.

Son petit-ami, ou ex il ne sait pas, vient enfin le voir pour parler. Il devrait s'en réjouir s'il n'était pas franchement d'humeur. Des explications, quand les rumeurs s’intensifient en masse. Il est saisit par l'ironie de la situation.

— Je ne m'en irais pas, amor. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça.

— Pour ça, fallait réfléchir plus tôt. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne le remarquais pas que je ne souffrais pas. On aurait peut-être pas dû commencer cette relation. On était peut-être voués à l'échec depuis-

— Kylian Mbappé ! Sérieusement, je ne veux pas t'entendre dire ça.

Un silence s'installe entre eux, quelques secondes. Un sanglot fatigué traverse sa gorge et il croit entendre son compagnon s'appuyer contre la porte.

— Tu es censé être l'optimiste. Le jeune qui a encore tant de choses à découvrir. C'est mon rôle de dire ça. De penser qu'on va se crasher quand on vole encore, Ky. Mais c'est pas vrai. Ouvre-moi s'il te plaît.

Il finit par le faire. Dès qu'il ouvre, Neymar se précipite vers lui et le prend dans ses bras. Il tomberait presque si l'étreinte n'était pas si serrée. 

— J'avais envie de partir. Parce qu'il y a eu tellement de blessures, de mauvaises choses. Mais ce ne sera jamais à cause de toi. Parce que dans toute cette malchance, il y a eu toi, il y a eu nous. Et ça ne dura peut-être pas. Mais ce ne veut pas dire qu'on n'aura pas vécu de beaux moment ensemble.

— Mais si tu t'en vas ? Si tu me perds ?

—** Ne m'attend pas. Je suis ce genre de gars un peu trop lamentable qui se morfond sur ses erreurs et puis ses mauvais choix.**

Il ferme les yeux douloureusement. Il respire le doux parfum de son brésilien avec la conscience qu'il lui échappe chaque jour un peu plus. Leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Triste.

— Hé, hé, amor, ne t'en fais pas. Profitons du présent. On se souciera du futur plus tard d'accord ? 

Il essaie d'acquiescer, dévoré par le sentiment du temps passant, de plus en plus ravageur. Il aime le plus âgé et ce dernier lui laissera une cicatrice comme chaque personne étant passée dans sa vie.

Neymar partirait. Il le sait, c'est inévitable. Il ne sait pas quand. Si c'est cette année ou l'année prochaine. Pour être honnête, il ne veut pas savoir. 

Parce qu'il sait qu'il n'aura pas d'autre choix que de le laisser aller.

**« J'me sens différent et non j'ai pas envie de grandir comme un gamin dans une prison**

**Un gamin c'est pas un bandit**

**Des fois j'ai juste envie d'tout foutre en l'air**

**De partir avec mon malaise**

** Si j'le fait pas j'connais des gars qui m'pousseraient d'une falaise sans hésiter**

**Perdu entre mensonges et fausses vérités**

**Si elle me fait du mal au fond j'l'aurais mérité »**

**Author's Note:**

> Juste un petit Neybappé parce que j'en avais envie :) Dans le mood des actualités ...


End file.
